


The Elahu Plant

by iknewaman



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Established Relationship, M/M, Science Experiments, Sulu and Spock are nerds in arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewaman/pseuds/iknewaman
Summary: When the Enterprise crew are gifted a small bag of alien seeds, Sulu and Spock take it on themselves to help the botany department nurture them to life. Spock takes note of Sulu's way of caring for the seeds, and becomes very interested. Then intruiged. Then invested.Jim has mixed feelings on the whole thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not nor will I ever own Star Trek.
> 
> EDIT: Re-wrote some parts to add more Sulu/Spock scenes as they were lacking :)

Sulu gently pressed his pinky finger into the soil of the potted plant, then removed it. He dropped a deep pink seed into the hole and carefully filled it up with soil again, moulding a dome over it. 

On the next desk over Spock was copying his actions, distributing seeds into the six pots they shared between the two of them. They were both down in the botany lab, the only ones present since the botany department was planetside, continuing to collect samples of the flora of the current planet, Kuvaro.

Their mission had been an easy one. The Federation was interested in doing trade with Kuvaro, and the best way to show the locals that they were sincere was to send the flagship of the Federation to negotiate with them. Kuvaro didn’t have much to offer in ways of dilithium crystals or weaponry, but they were a species that practiced a wide range of medicine. Despite the consensus going through the ship that the Kuvarians’ appearance was instinctively horrifying to Humans, Captain Kirk had ordered his crew to treat them with the utmost respect, reminding them that they must have looked just as odd to the Kuvarians.

The trading negotiations had progressed well, and by the end of their meeting the two parties had come to an agreement that benefited both sides rather handsomely. The Enterprise crew had been hugely awed by the general tranquillity of the Kuvarians which was at odds with their chilling appearance, as well as how they sought to cultivate medicine that could help species outside of their own despite being such a secluded planet. The Kuvarians in return had been impressed with the Enterprise crew’s interest in their culture, as well as their professionalism and honesty when it came to negotiating the trading agreements.

As a gift of goodwill, the Kuvarians had given the crew a small bag, which when the Captain opened revealed to be full of pink seeds.

“These seeds grow into the plant we call Elahu. We use it for medicinal purposes.” Explained Malen, one of the Council members in the Purple Ribbon set, a Kuvarian party in the kind-of-similar-to-but-not-really Earth government.

Captain Kirk gracefully accepted the bag with a thumb touch to the nose, deliberately ignoring the way Sulu brought his thumb and index finger up to his mouth and inhaled. The Kuvarian’s eyes rapidly blinked in succession, indicating approval at the Captain’s gratitude.

“Thank you very much, Malen. We are happy to accept this gift of your people. I’m sorry we can’t return the sentiment as we weren’t anticipating you to gift us with anything.” The Captain said sincerely. There was a brief moment of silence as the universal translator went to work, then Malen raised their shoulders once, a low whistle emitting from the holes in their neck.

“It is quite alright, Captain. You were unaware, and we do not fault you for it.”

“If I may ask, how is the plant used?” Asked Bones, who had been watching the exchange silently. Malen’s front eyes fell shut, and their eyes on the left side of their face opened, focusing on the doctor.

“Once the plant has grown to full bloom, it will sprout pink and yellow leaves. If you receive a wound in battle, rubbing one of the plant’s leaves over the wound will remove the sting of it.”

“They’ll still be bleeding though, right?”

“Yes. But caring for the patient will become much easier if you do not have to take into consideration their pain.”

Bones nodded. “Yeah, I can see how that would be useful.” 

Giving their final goodbyes to each other, the team beamed up. As soon as their feet touched the ship’s deck it was back to good old starship work. The away team all split up, heading in different directions, some to return to their posts, some to eat in the mess hall, and some to go enjoy their just started leisure time. 

Bones stepped off the transporter pad, falling into pace with the captain as they exited the room. 

“Well, what of them, Jim?” Bones nodded at the small bag in his friend’s hand.

“The Kuvarians’ medicine is some kind of treasure, don’t you think, Bones? Even if you rounded up all the medicine in the Federation it still wouldn’t add up to the things we saw down planet. And it’s applicable to the majority of the known species! Amazing.”

“It’s really something else.” Drawled the doctor.

“I’m going to go drop these seeds off at the botany labs, ask them to grow them immediately.”

“Sounds good. Let me know how it goes.” Bones nodded at the Captain as their ways parted, Jim heading to the turbolift and Bones back to Sickbay.

So Captain Kirk had dropped the seeds off at the botany lab, explaining to the crew members who were tending to their experiments at the time what the seeds would grow into. Leaving them in the capable hands of his botany department, Captain Kirk departed from the labs and headed back to his duties. 

And so it came to be that Sulu and Spock had taken to planting the seeds. Sulu, because he had always loved and had a way with plants, and Spock, because well, he was Head Science Officer, and so it was his job.

Over the next few days Spock and Sulu would regularly visit the botany labs to check up on the progress of the seeds. Sometimes their visits would overlap, Spock coming straight from his meditation, and Sulu from a vidcall with Ben and Demura, or they would walk down together whenever their shifts finished simultaneously. There was little progress to be seen as of yet, but still the two officers spent much time observing. During the times they were unable to check up on their progress, one of the botanists would do so in their place.

Spock would document the progress of his other plants whilst doing the same for the Elahu plant, and Sulu… Well.

Spock had noticed that lieutenant Sulu often spoke to the plants. More specifically, he spoke to a certain plant. It had started innocuously enough with Sulu sitting hunched over the sproutless pot and murmuring at it. Spock had merely spared him a brief glance and returned to his study of the coral-eating Xeneer plant. But, when this incident kept occurring again and again and again, Spock could not sit back and simply observe anymore.

“Lieutenant Sulu.” Sulu looked up from where he had been whispering down at the pot sitting innocently on the desk. A small green stem had sprouted and curled upwards. “May I ask what you are doing?”

“Oh, uh, I’m just talking to it.”

“Why?”

“Well, you know, just trynna get it to grow.” Explained Sulu, stroking the side of the pot. Despite Spock’s long-time exposure to Humans, it seemed there were still certain aspects of their culture he failed to grasp.

“Please elaborate further.”

“I mean, I’m just talking to it, nothing more. I’m telling it about Ben. About how he’s worried his mom is going to force him to join her exercise regime. I’m also telling it about Demura and what she told me about her first day of second grade.” Sulu had a fond look in his eyes, one he often got when talking about his family.

This explanation did nothing but perplex Spock further.

“Why would you do this?”

“Because if you show plants affection, they’ll grow faster.” He replied slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Utterly perplexing.

“That does not seem possible.”

“Oh, it’s so possible!” exclaimed Sulu, sitting up straighter. “It’s a proven fact, actually, I do it to all my plants back home and they grew beautifully.”

Sulu had once shown Spock photos of his garden back in Los Angeles, amidst his photos of Demura’s second year birthday celebration, and indeed they seemed to be flourishing despite the unfavourable climate. 

“Come here, look.” Sulu waved Spock over, moving slightly to the side of his seat in order to allow the Vulcan to look over his shoulder. “Do you see how it’s growing? I know it’s just a bit, but if you compare it to the growth of the other seeds, this one is a little bigger than the rest. And the only difference between this plant and the others is that I talk to this one. I tell it about my day, my family, my job, and steadily it grows.”

“That is most peculiar.” It was indeed true, though the difference was slight. If one were to compare all the six pots holding the Elahu plant, Commander Sulu’s would be the one which had grown the most. And the only varying factor between them all was that Sulu had spoken to this specific for the span of its growth. 

Fascinating.

*

The mess hall was rather empty at this time of day, something which Spock favoured as opposed to its usual rush of bodies and noise. He was sat at one of the tables with Nyota, both of them with their respective sustenance in front of them. They had taken to sharing meals at least twice a week in order to continue their socialisation outside of work. Even though they had terminated their relationship a year prior, Spock and Nyota still got along as friends, perhaps even better so than lovers, and so they ensured to spend some time with the other every week. The shared meals was one of those instances.

“It is most unusual. Lieutenant Sulu treats his plant as if it is a human being.” Spock said, taking a bite of his kreyla. He had just finished reiterating his occurrence in the botany labs with Lieutenant Sulu.

Nyota shrugged. “It’s not really that unusual, though. I mean Humans often speak to inanimate objects, whether we mean to or not. Cars, computers, headphones when they get tangled. It’s pretty normal for us to voice our frustrations, and sometimes we need to direct it at something in order to feel better.” She took a bite of her sandwich, wiping at the sauce that stained her lip.

“I must confess to being unable to understand such actions.” Spock admitted. Nyota shook her head and finished chewing.

“It has to do with emotions, Spock, there’s no logical explanation for it. I can just tell you I feel a hell of a lot better when I curse at my PADD whenever it freezes one time too many.”

“I remember.“ Spock murmured, recalling the many times Nyota had sat at the foot of his bed with a PADD in hand, and suddenly exclaimed something under her breathe.

“Right, you were there.” Laughed Nyota. “I completely forgot. Sometimes I get so caught up in my work that I lose track of what’s around me.”

“You do work many more hours than is recommended.” Nyota levelled Spock with an unimpressed look.

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

“I do not understand that say—”

“Don’t lie to me, Spock, you used to be my Xenolinguistics professor _and_ lived several years on Earth. You know damn well what it means.” She grinned, then took another bite of her sandwich.

*

“What is this?” asked Spock, when Sulu dropped a PADD in front of him. They were in the botany labs again, and Spock had been taking notes on the latest progress of the Xeneer plant when Lieutenant Sulu walked in.

“They’re my notes on the Elahu plant. Thought you might want to read through it.” Spock picked up the PADD. Indeed, there were the notes, starting from the date they had been planted until today.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Said Spock. Sulu smiled in return.

“You’re welcome, Commander. Though I have to say, they’re not going to be very useful.”

“How so?”

“Well, considering I’m the only person conducting this experiment, you know, where I talk to the plant, the data would probably come out skewed.” Spock contemplated the Lieutenant’s words. “However, if we had more samples to collect data from, we’d be able to put together a rather decent paper on the observation of growth of Kuravian Elahu plants in correlation to affection.”

“I am inclined to agree, Lieutenant. However, the hypothesis will need to be modified as ‘affection’ is a term with multiple definitions.” 

Sulu nodded. “Understood, Commander. I’ve actually been thinking about this for a while. If we allocated the remaining seedlings we have to the botanists aboard the Enterprise and asked them to document their observations over the next month or so, we’d have gathered enough data for a preliminary paper.” As he spoke, Sulu’s smile had steadily been growing bigger, his passion about the experiments showing. 

The lieutenant certainly was correct in his observations, and had offered a doable solution in which to amend the situation. If there was more quantitative data, Spock and the botanists would be able to draw more concrete conclusions about the Elahu plant which would be corroborated by several documented accounts.

“I would like to volunteer for this experiment.” Said Spock. Sulu’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he just nodded.

“That’s fine. I mean, you’re the Head Science Officer, so you’d have to approve yourself…”

“Considering the majority of the botanists are Terran, with the exception of Ensign Laue’hirnin and I, there will be a difference in how the documents are written. It will be a fascinating study, and I would like to make observations of the experiment myself, with no outside influence.” Indeed, this experiment had the possibility to yield some fascinating results.

“I’m glad you approve.” Sulu said, grinning. “Unfortunately due to our duties as First Officer and Helmsman, it means we can’t afford to spend as much time with the plants as the botanists.”

“You are accurate in your observation. I will issue a message that all participants in the study must adhere to spending time with their plants a specific number of hours per week.” Spock immediately started typing on his PADD, opening up his account and creating the message. 

Sulu grinned brightly and clapped his hands together. “Great! I can’t wait for this to get started. Man, it’ll be like taking care of a baby. Good thing I’ve had practice with Demura. Though a plant will be way easier to take care of.”

“That will most likely be true.” Said Spock, not looking up from his PADD.

*

It was four days later when Spock was heading back to his quarters after his shift when he spotted lieutenant Sulu carrying around in a potted plant in the hallway. He came to a sudden stop.

“Lieutenant Sulu. What are you doing with your plant?” Spock asked. Sulu looked to him and grinned.

“Oh hey, Commander! I’m just giving Mao a tour of the starship. I thought she might be getting tired of me going on about Ben and Demura every time we’re together, so I decided to show her what else I do and love.” Sulu looked to his plant and motioned towards Spock. “You know Commander Spock.”

Spock did not deem it appropriate to greet a potted plant.

“Mao is its name, by the way.” Sulu quickly explained. “I thought if I gave it a name it would feel more loved and want to grow faster.”

“Does announcing verbal encouragements to the plant make it grow faster in comparison to discouragements?”

“I’ve no idea.” Sulu shrugged. “You’re free to try it out if you want though.”

“I believe I will.” Spock said aloud, already planning his hypothesis.

*

Before Spock could begin his experiment, he would need to do extensive research on how exposing flora to negative verbal communication affected its growth. The ship’s databases contained over 2,000 years’ worth of information and studies, and Spock was certain there must be something relevant to his cause.

Indeed, he found several studies which could aid him in his experiment. The first he had found was a study from the year 2007 on Old Earth, which stated Terran plants grew faster if spoken to, no matter if the words were negative or positive. Spock decided this study would be a basis for his experiment.

Further research yielded interesting results, and Spock found himself intrigued with a certain case study from the year 2038, again an Old Earth publication, that read flora would grow faster when spoken to in a Manchester accent. This was corroborated by other studies up to several years later, but later disappeared as the Manchester accent evolved due to its influences from their neighbouring country, Scotland.

Once Spock had completed his research, ensuring to save the studies on his person PADD, he commed Sulu. “Lieutenant Sulu, come in. This is Spock.”

A voice crackled through the comm. “Sulu here.”

“Lieutenant, I contacted you to inform that I wish to undertake two experiments; one where I expose the Elahu seed to an Old Earth dialect, and one where I expose it to my own Standard accent.”

“Uhh… okay?”

“Would these terms be acceptable to you?”

“Sure? I mean, the decision is entirely yours, you are the Head Science Officer after all.” Sulu said uncertainly, wondering why Spock was even asking him.

“I deem the experiments to be appropriate.”

“That’s great, Commander.”

“Thank you. As you were, Lieutenant.” Spock then promptly hung up.

*

Spock had a vague memory of briefly encountering the Manchester accent back in the academy when he was reading up on the history and array of Old Earth accents and languages. He cross-searched the words ‘Starfleet academy’ and ‘Manchester accent’ on the ship’s computers, and was shown a list of results. Spock began by reading the online essays associated with the language, and was even able to access a dissertation that went over the phonetic pronunciations used in the accent. 

He also watched all the holos that featured the accent, all of which were Old Earth footage and a limited amount of them, and attempted to recreate it. However, the pattern of speech was so unfamiliar to him and difficult to grasp that he was unable to reproduce the exact pronunciation. 

It was therefore only logical that he recruit the aid of Nyota, who was the best Xenolinguist Spock had ever encountered. (‘Thank you, darling’, Nyota had said, winking playfully at him.) He sent her all the documents, studies and holos he had saved on his personal PADD so that she could read up on them in her own free time. Once she had completed the readings, she gladly agreed to aid Spock with his experiment, and they had agreed to meet twice a week after their shifts. 

It was an enjoyable experience for Spock, as it allowed the two of them to work together on a project outside of their actual jobs. They were both sat at Spock’s desk in his quarters, the Elahu plant placed before them and Nyota attempting to teach Spock a few simple phrases in the Manchester accent.

There was a beep at the door, and Spock called out, “Enter.”

The door slid open, and Jim stepped into his rooms, chessboard under his arm. He came to a sudden stop when he saw Spock wasn’t alone.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t realise you had company.” He apologised.

“Nyota was simply aiding me in my experiment.” Explained Spock.

“The baby plant thing?” Jim asked, with a nod at Uhura, who returned it.

“It is not an infant, Jim, it is a sapling.” 

It had taken a considerable amount of time for Spock to start calling Jim by his given name around Nyota. He had originally pondered over how to reveal the nature of his relationship to his friend, as Nyota had always been rather harsh on her opinions about Jim, but it turned out there was nothing to work himself into a frenzy over. Nyota and the entire crew were already aware of his and the captain’s relationship due to Jim, for a lack of better word, exclaiming it loudly over the ships speakers. 

Subtlety was not the captain’s strong suit. 

Fortunately for Spock, Nyota had not questioned his decision to enter into a romantic relationship with his captain, and ensured Spock she had had ‘The Talk’ with Jim. Spock was not aware of what ‘Talk’ she was referring to, and he had no inclination to find out.

Jim came to stand behind the pair. “How’s it going then?”

“I have found previous research that indicates an Old Earth dialect, the Manchester accent, would encourage the flora to grow. However, as I am unable to reproduce the speech pattern, Nyota is attempting to do so for me.” Spock explained. 

Jim’s lips twitched. “Isn’t it cheating if you get Uhura’s help?” He asked with wry amusement.

“In the matter of scientific discovery, external aid is permitted.”

Jim turned to Uhura and mouthed ‘ _he’s cheating_ ’, causing her to laugh.

“Actually they’ve upped the experiment and have resorted to any means possible to increase the growth of the plant. I mean, anything excluding actually giving it something.” She explained.

“There’s just one rule: there are no rules. I like it.” Jim chuckled, and placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder. “So you’re trying to recreate an old Earth accent, huh? How’s that coming along?”

“As I have just told you, I am unable to pronounce certain phonetics, and so I have recruited Nyota’s help.”

“That’s unfortunate, but are you sure the Manchester accent will help?” Jim asked. “You said it helped plant life grow on Earth, but this isn’t a Terran plant.”

Spock remained utterly and completely unmoving. Nyota turned to him.

“Spock, you didn’t take into account that it’s not a Terran plant?” She asked incredulously. 

“My mind was preoccupied with more important matters.” He replied tightly. Uhura looked to Kirk, who was smiling ruefully down at the Vulcan.

“Competition getting to your head?” He teased.

“All plants require water, air, and sunlight in order to complete photosynthesis and grow. The Elahu plant is no different from a Terran plant in that regard. However, there may be certain aspects of the plant which I have not taken into consideration when conducting this study. I will rectify the situation immediately and begin new research.” Spock stated evenly.

“I’m sorry for messing up your experiment, Spock.” Jim apologised. Spock looked up to see his partner frowning slightly, a look of worry in his eyes.

“Jim, please. Apologies are unnecessary. You made a valid observation, one which I neglected to notice when I began the experiment. Because of you I am able to make amends to my study and hopefully better succeed at proving my hypothesis.” He said calmly. Though Jim’s frown didn’t vanish entirely, it did ease up.

“Well, I’m glad to be of help any way I can. Guess you’re not up for a game of chess, then?” He patted the board under his arm.

“I unfortunately must decline, Jim. The experiment will require much of my time.”

“Don’t worry about it, Spock. Just make sure you don’t overwork yourself.”

“I will attempt to do so.”

Jim brought up his hand and held out two of his fingers. Spock extended two of his own and gently slid them across Jim’s. Smiling, Jim dropped his hand and stepped back.

“Guess I’ll leave you to it then. Good luck with the experiment guys. Hope it turns out be fruitful!” Jim laughed. He threw the pair a wink and exited the quarters.

*

Even though Jim had spent the past two evenings he had free with Bones, circumstances kind of forced him to have to spend a third with the man.

Don’t get Jim, he loved the guy, Bones was Jim’s best friends in the whole galaxy and then some, but he had been kind of excited to spend time with Spock. They hadn’t been able to get together for the past week due to an influx in Jim’s duties from Starfleet Command, and Spock had his personal experiment thing going on which was good because then Jim didn’t feel like he was ignoring his partner. They both had hectic schedules, it came with the job, but it didn’t help in keeping a regular relationship.

Still, they tried, and if you asked Jim they weren’t doing too shabby. Almost two years together and they were still going strong. Obviously there were some miscommunications and fights from time to time, but the angry makeup sex was totally worth the hassle. But they’d not hung out together in over a week, and Jim was missing Spock. He wanted to be with him, it didn’t even have to lead to sex. Jim just wanted to talk, hang out and relax a bit, but it looked as if Spock wasn’t done with that experiment of his yet.

It was fine by Jim, Spock seemed quite invested in it and he didn’t want to bother him. No, his bothering skills were reserved for a very special someone.

“Bones!” Jim announced loudly, stepping into Sickbay.

The man peeked out of his office. He was wearing his medical gear which meant he was still one duty, but from what Jim could see no one was in.

“Why are you here?” Bones asked, frowning.

“It’s _great_ to see you too.” Jim greeted, bowing slightly.

Bones rolled his eyes and gestured for Jim to follow him into the office. Once inside Jim took his customary seat at the client’s chair as Bones rounded the desk and sat in his own seat.

“Well?” He drawled.

“Man, have I missed hanging out with you.” Jim grinned.

“Spock was busy, huh?”

“Yeah, totally.” Jim admitted.

Bones snorted. “Not sure I’m okay with being the back-up.”

“Aw, don’t say that, Bones, you make a terrific back-up.” Jim assured him, taking his hand. “And don’t forget, I spent my last two free time shifts with you.”

“I suppose.” Bones conceded, pulling his hand out of Jim’s grasp. “Though those times alcohol helped numb the pain of being in your presence.”

“You’re such a charmer.” Jim chuckled. “You got anything at hand?”

Bones got up from his seat and opened up his all-too-familiar medical cabinet. Hidden away in the corner was a bottle of half-full brandy, courtesy of Jim. Bones had once explained to Jim that he kept the alcohol there because he believed in the Southern method of treating a sore tooth with alcohol, and damn it if it didn’t work. Jim had absolutely called bullshit on his friend, and they’d ended up arguing and drinking until Jim was so drunk Bones had to walk him back to his quarters.

Bones retrieved two glasses from inside the cabinet as well and placed them all on the table. He poured each of them two fingers and then sat down again, picking up his glass.

Jim picked up his own and raised it in a salute. Bones held his glass up too, and together they took their first sips.

“So,” Jim said, clearing his throat. “Uh, Spock’s experiment is taking longer than I expected.”

“The plant experiment thing?”

“I’m sure he’s got an official name, but yeah.”

“I heard about that one. The whole botany department seems to be involved in it. Some of them are getting a little too into it if you ask me.”

“Sulu?” Jim guessed.

“Sulu.” Bones confirmed. “That man has no shame wandering the hallways with a plant in his arms, treating it as if it’s a baby. It’s unsettling to say the least.”

Jim chuckled. He’d seen Sulu’s plant make some appearances here and there, even on shift, but he kept it safely tucked away under his control desk. As long as it wasn’t interfering with Sulu’s steering of the ship Jim didn’t feel it was necessary to question it.

“I was talking to him the other day, and he told me he’d even had a scented candlelit bath with his plant.” Bones went on. “A _candlelit bath_ , Jim.”

“Don’t forget scented.” Jim interjected.

“A candlelit scented bath.” Bones corrected. Looking offended. “He’s taking this experiment way too seriously.”

“Spock is too, actually.” Jim revealed. “I just came from his place, and he and Uhura were working together testing out this method that could possibly make the plant grow faster.”

“Why is Uhura with him?” Bones frowned. 

“Apparently it’s an Old Earth accent and Spock’s not familiar with the phonetics, so he pulled Uhura in to help.” Jim explained.

Bones nodded in understanding.

“So what’s your opinion on the plant experiments?” Jim asked conversationally.

“Nothing, as long as they end up sprouting those medical leaves. They’ll be useful when it comes to the nastier accidents on the ship, or some hellish planet where the natives want to kill us with tridents and sacrifice us to their fish God. _Again_.” Bones finished with a significant look at Jim who rolled his eyes.

“Oh my God, Bones! That was _one time_!”

“One time too many, Jim.” Bones grumbled, downing the remainder of his brandy. “One goddamn time too many.” 

*

_The Impacts of the Accents on the Elahu Plant_

SPECIMEN #1  
GROWN NATURALLY (WEEK 1)  
\- No external influences  
\- Plant grows at an average speed of 1.5 cm per week  
\- When first sprouted sapling is green  
\- Stem remains green but the plant’s leaves turn pink  
\- Watered twice a week as recommended by the Kuvarians  
\- Jim joined in quietly observing, but left after fifteen minutes due to boredom  
\- No dryness in the soil or plant

SPECIMEN #2  
GROWN WITH A MANCHESTER ACCENT (WEEK 1)  
\- Continuously spoke to plant in a Manchester accent when observing it  
\- Nyota Uhura speaks to the plant twice a week for forty minutes  
\- Plant grows at an average speed of 2.3 cm per week  
\- When first sprouted sapling is green  
\- Watered twice a week as recommended by the Kuvarians  
\- No dryness in the soil or plant

SPECIMEN #3  
GROWN WITH A VULCAN STANDARD ACCENT (WEEK 1)  
\- Continuously spoke to plant in a Standard accent when observing it  
\- Speak to the plant twice a week for forty minutes  
\- Plant grows at an average speed of 2.1 cm per week  
\- When first sprouted sapling is green  
\- Watered twice a week as recommended by the Kuvarians  
\- No dryness in the soil or plant

EXTERNAL NOTES  
_Elahu Plant grows at a faster rate than more Terran and Vulcan flora._

_Lieutenant Sulu’s progress is yet unknown, but from appearance alone the growth of our individual flora look to be similar._

*

Their next mission from Starfleet Command was to beam down to the surface of a currently unnamed class M planet and run some rudimentary tests on it. A starship several months prior had beamed down before and ascertained that there were no lifeforms on the planet, but looked to be habitual for certain water-based species in the Federation.

Jim had called together a team of ten people, including himself, Spock, Sulu, and Uhura. His reasoning had been that since the planet was such a harmless one, and there wasn’t much they could run tests on since the majority of it consisted of water, it was best to take a large group of people and finish up the mission in an hour flat.

Jim had just entered the transporter room, throwing a quick wave to Scotty stood at the controllers, when Spock approached him.

“Captain.”

“What’s up, Spock?” Jim smiled.

“If I may ask, would it be possible for me to remain aboard the _Enterprise_?”

“I’m sorry?” Jim asked.

“I’d like to stay aboard too.” Sulu piped up from behind. He broke off from the small congregation already present in the room and walked up to stand next to Spock.

“Uh… okay, why?” Jim asked, confused.

“My presence is not necessarily required on this mission, and I have personal wishes to remain aboard and tend to my experiments.”

Jim’s eyebrows steadily rose as he listened to Spock’s explanation. “Umm…” He said intelligently.

Spock stared, waiting for a more elaborate answer.

Jim chanced a look at Sulu. “What’s your reason?”

“Pretty much the same.” Sulu admitted.

“Okay.” Jim said slowly, contemplating his next words. “I don’t think I’m allowed to let you stay on the ship just so you can babysit your plants.”

“It’s not baby-sitting, it’s _nurturing_.” Sulu stressed.

“Not only nurturing, but we are observing an experiment. If we wish to get the best possible data it would benefit us to be with the plants at all times in order to document any changes.” Spock explained.

“Right, because those plants are doing such extreme things like having raves when you’re away.” Jim deadpanned.

Sulu rolled his eyes. “Chalk the reason up to us not necessiry being needed planetside.”

“Which is true.” Spock added.

Jim took in the two men before him. It was so weird seeing Spock and Sulu working together in their fight to stay aboard the ship, just so that they could care for their plants. This was not an argument— if it can even be called that— he thought he’d ever have.

Jim was about to reply, with something intelligent he hoped, when Uhura stepped up next to him. “Jim, just let them stay.”

He looked to his communications officer, surprised at her. Usually she was a stickler for the rules, not letting anyone get away from their duties unless they had a legitimate reason to do so. And Jim was pretty certain baby-sitting— sorry, _nurturing_ one’s plant wasn’t a good enough reason to be let off.

Jim noticed how Uhura was looking at him, her eyes tired. He turned back to Spock and Sulu, and reluctantly nodded once. “You may both remain.”

“Thank you, Captain.” They both replied.

Jim watched as the two of them walked out of the transporter room, the doors hissing shut behind them.

“What the fuck?” Jim murmured. He turned to Uhura. “What is up with this plant thing, why are they so obsessed with it?”

Uhura rolled her eyes and sighed. “Don’t even get me started.”

“You’re sick of it already?”

“Of course, I am!” Uhura hissed. “I only signed up because it sounded interesting and Spock’s my friend, but it’s actually so weird. Twice a week I have to go into his quarters and talk to his plant in a Manchester accent. While he’s _there_. It’s really uncomfortable.”

“Why don’t you just ask him to leave?”

“He needs to observe that I’m doing it correctly at all times.” She huffed.

“That is so annoying, isn’t it?” Jim said, crossing his arms.

“It so is. Does he do it to you too?”

Jim nodded. “When I’m ironing out my civvies, he’s always looking over my shoulder to make sure I do it right. I’m twenty-eight, I know how to fucking iron clothes.”

Uhura laughed. “Oh my God… we’re so mean.”

“Yeah, we are.” Jim agreed. “I just had to get that off my chest, though.”

“I understand.” They lapsed into silence, and then Uhura said, “He really is great though.”

“The best.” Jim added, because he really did love Spock. It just felt good to bitch for a bit.

*

Spock was mid-way through observing the growth of his plants, but he found himself becoming increasingly distracted by lieutenant Sulu.

The man was currently sat on a chair, hunched over one of his plants and singing softly to it in a language Spock could not decipher. He had been doing it ever since they both had entered the room after their shifts ended, intending to get a few hours in with their experiments before the duties of their roles called for them once more.

Spock had to admit the melody was not unpleasant. Lieutenant Sulu’s voice was deep and had a husky lilt to it whenever he pronounced the words. It did not have the same effect on him as Nyota’s singing did, which was to re-vitalise him as he enjoyed her strong tunes, but instead eased him into a sense of calm. It was most peculiar, but not unwelcome.

After another few moments of listening to the man sing gently to his plants, Spock could not curb his curiosity any longer and asked, “Lieutenant Sulu, may I ask what you are doing?”

Sulu stopped his singing and glanced over at Spock. “Singing?”

“You seem uncertain, Lieutenant.”

Sulu straightened up from his hunched over position. “It’s singing.” He confirmed as he raised his arms over his head and stretched. “I’m singing Mao a Japanese lullaby. I think it’ll help her grow.”

“How curious.” Spock commented. He wondered if there would be a significant difference in growth if one were to measure the plants when they were exposed to various singing types, accents, or perhaps even languages. This experiment keep offering new possibilities and Spock found himself mentally drafting new ideas to try out.

Sulu shrugged. “I’m trying to go at this experiment from the family angle. Treat her like she’s part of my family, I mean.” He clarified at Spock’s pointed eyebrow lift.

“You treat the plant as if it is your child.” Spock intoned.

“She is my child.” Sulu insisted, rubbing gently at one of its tiny leaves.

“You have an actual child, Lieutenant Sulu.” Spock reminded him.

“That’s different. Demura’s my baby, my little girl.” Sulu grinned brightly, his eyes thinning. “This plant is my innocent child.”

A slight frown marred Spock’s face. “I cannot discern a difference.”

“It’s all in the language, Spock. Human emphasis and all that.” Sulu explained, waving away Spock’s confusion. Though his explanation did little to rid him of that.

Humans were indeed strange creatures, but lieutenant Sulu seemed to be a particularly strange type of Human.

*

_The Impacts of the Accents on the Elahu Plant_

SPECIMEN #1  
GROWN NATURALLY (WEEK 2)  
\- No external influences  
\- Plant grows at an average speed of 1.9 cm per week  
\- When first sprouted sapling is green  
\- Stem remains green but the plant’s leaves turn pink  
\- Watered twice a week as recommended by the Kuvarians  
\- Was forced away from observation for two hours as there was an emergency on the bridge  
\- No dryness in the soil or plant

SPECIMEN #2  
GROWN WITH A MANCHESTER ACCENT (WEEK 2)  
\- Continuously spoke to plant in a Manchester accent when observing it  
\- Nyota Uhura speaks to the plant twice a week for forty minutes  
\- Plant grows at an average speed of 2.4 cm per week  
\- When first sprouted sapling is green  
\- Stem remains green but the plant’s leaves were pink  
\- Plant’s leaves larger than those of the ones grown naturally  
\- Nyota was unable to make the meeting due to other engagements (this will be taken into account when calculating the plant’s growth)  
\- Jim offered to help but was unable to recreate the accent  
\- Watered twice a week as recommended by the Kuvarians  
\- No dryness in the soil or plant

SPECIMEN #3  
GROWN WITH A VULCAN STANDARD ACCENT (WEEK 2)  
\- Continuously spoke to plant in a Standard accent when observing it  
\- Speak to the plant twice a week for forty minutes  
\- Plant grows at an average speed of 2.3 cm per week  
\- When first sprouted sapling is green Stem remains green but the plant’s leaves were pink  
\- Plant’s leaves larger than those of the ones grown naturally  
\- Was forced to abandon observation for forty minutes as botany lab was being evacuated due to emergency on ship – quickly resolved  
\- Watered twice a week as recommended by the Kuvarians  
\- No dryness in the soil or plant

EXTERNAL NOTES  
_Elahu Plant grows at a faster rate than more Terran and Vulcan flora._

_Lieutenant Sulu’s progress is yet unknown, but from appearance alone the growth of our individual flora look to be similar._

*

Jim Kirk was stood at the entrance of Sickbay, hugging a chessboard to his chest and with a pout on his lips.

“Spock won’t play chess with me.”

Bones looked heavenward and grumbled, “God give me strength.”

“He’s so caught up in his experiment we barely have any time to spend together outside of our shifts.” Jim walked into the room, dropping the chessboard onto an empty tray.

“Oh boo-hoo, your boyfriend is doing his job. Cry me a fucking river.” Bones snapped off his gloves, and threw them into the bin. He’d just finished sterilizing his medical equipment by hand, something he preferred to do as he didn’t trust the machines to always get them to the level of hygienic he liked. He picked up his tray of medical instruments and began walking towards the sink.

“Bones! I’m serious! Do you know we haven’t had sex in almost three weeks?” There was a loud clatter, and Jim turned to see his friend stood over a tray of spilled medical instruments, staring silently. He slowly turned to face Jim, his lips thinned.

“Now was that necessary.” He asked in a careful, controlled tone.

“Bones, the longest time Spock and I have ever gone without sex is fifteen days, and that’s because I was out cold with the Denibian flu!”

“Dammit Jim, I don’t want to hear about you and that Vulcan’s sexscapades!”

“You know, I don’t mind that he’s so invested in this experiment,” Jim barrelled on, clueless to Bones looking around for a hypo to jab him with. “I absolutely love it when Spock gets passionate about something, I get a small glimpse into his Human side which is awesome, I love seeing that, but… all of his time is spent on that experiment. We never hang out anymore. We never have dinner, never talk. We never even cuddle anymore. Though dear God, don’t let him know I said that.”

“I am erasing it from my memory as you speak.” Bones said tersely. Jim gently leaned against the edge of a biobed, hands falling to the mattress.

“And I am happy for him, getting to do what he loves. Proud too, he’s extremely dedicated to his job and damn good at it, but… I…. Bones, I just miss him.” Jim looked forlornly down at his feet. 

Bones took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn it if this kid wasn’t giving him the biggest headache the size of Rubekin IV’s moon, but hell, he looked so damn downtrodden and miserable about his boyfriend cheating on him with a fucking fern or whatever, that Bones just couldn’t leave him to mope. He made a mental note to later send an e-mail informing everyone on board the ship that he was a not a relationship advisor, and to direct any of their non-medical problems to Dr. Suarez, the ship’s psychiatrist.

“Have you tried helping out with his experiments?”

“Yeah, but I felt like I just got in the way. Don’t know much about plants. I never really took to the whole ‘watching grass grow’ fad.”

“I don’t think anyone but weirdos did.” Bones said. Jim shot him a dirty look, and Bones quirked an eyebrow in return. “Are you saying your boyfriend isn’t a weirdo?”

“He’s weird, but don’t call him a weirdo.” Jim complained. “He just… is really intense sometimes.”

“All the time, Jim. He’s intense all. The. Time.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “You’re so…” He cut himself off, then sighed.

“Listen, Jim. I’m not a certified therapist, so I can’t offer you solid advice. However, I do know that if you can’t put into words how you’re feeling, then it’s best to use another outlet. Punching something usually helps, or writing it down. Maybe even drawing if you’re feeling creative.”

Jim shrugged one shoulder. “Seems kinda dumb.”

“It’s either that or actually speak to Spock.”

Jim grimaced, and Bones knew that option was something Jim wanted to avoid like the plague. The kid was very poor with confrontations when it came to friends, and even worse when it came to talking about feelings. He was very tight-lipped, and would only speak to Bones about it after a few drinks. It was probably a very poor way of handling his emotions, but then again the guy had managed to forge some deep relationships despite that barrier.

“You better pick an outlet, kid, ‘cause I don’t have all the time in the world to listen to you mope about your love life.” Bones pressed.

Jim snorted. “Yeah, alright...” He shook his head and pushed himself off the biobed. “I’ll give it a go. Thanks, Bones, it’s good having someone to vent to about this stuff.”

“Whatever, just don’t do it in my Sickbay next time. I’ve got an actual job to do, you know.”

“Oh yeah, I can see how it’s overflowing with patients here.” Jim deadpanned, scanning the empty room.

“Get the hell out of here, kid, before you drive me into an early grave.”

*

SPECIMEN #1  
GROWN NATURALLY (WEEK 3)  
\- No external influences  
\- Plant grows at an average speed of 1.9 cm per week  
\- When first sprouted sapling is green  
\- Stem remains green but the plant’s leaves turn pink  
\- Plant’s leaves turn a darker pink towards its edges  
\- Jim offered to aid me in observing the plant, however his style of note-taking is vastly different from my own and so valuable time was wasted correcting his notes  
\- Watered twice a week as recommended by the Kuvarians  
\- No dryness in the soil or plant

SPECIMEN #2  
GROWN WITH A MANCHESTER ACCENT (WEEK 3)  
\- Continuously spoke to plant in a Manchester accent when observing it  
\- Nyota Uhura speaks to the plant twice a week for forty minutes  
\- Plant grows at an average speed of 2.4 cm per week  
\- When first sprouted sapling is green  
\- Stem remains green but the plant’s leaves were pink  
\- Plant’s leaves turn a darker pink towards its edges  
\- Traces of yellow dusting the underside of the leaves  
\- Plant’s leaves larger than those of the ones grown naturally  
\- Jim offered to start new plant experiment with me, but unfortunately I do not possess the time to engage in a third experiment - Jim promptly abandoned the idea  
\- Watered twice a week as recommended by the Kuvarians  
\- No dryness in the soil or plant

SPECIMEN #3  
GROWN WITH A VULCAN STANDARD ACCENT (WEEK 3)  
\- Continuously spoke to plant in a Standard accent when observing it  
\- Speak to the plant twice a week for forty minutes  
\- Plant grows at an average speed of 2.4 cm per week  
\- When first sprouted sapling is green  
\- Stem remains green but the plant’s leaves were pink  
\- Plant’s leaves turn a darker pink towards its edges  
\- Traces of yellow dusting the underside of the leaves  
\- Plant’s leaves larger than those of the ones grown naturally  
\- Watered twice a week as recommended by the Kuvarians  
\- No dryness in the soil or plant

EXTERNAL NOTES  
_Elahu Plant grows at a faster rate than more Terran and Vulcan flora._

_Lieutenant Sulu’s progress is yet unknown, but from appearance alone the growth of our individual flora look to be similar._

_Several unexpected disturbances occurred, such as ship emergencies, the captain’s appearance, Nyota’s sudden unavailability, etc. These will all be taken into account when calculating the experiment’s final results._

_Despite previous research showing that negative verbal communication did not affect a plants’ growth, it could be tested. Studies were based off of Terran plants, not Kuvarian._

_Perhaps look into other methods of increasing the plant’s growth, such as: talking to it in an array of accents, talking to it in different languages, playing it noises recorded from Kuvaro in order to recreate its natural habitat. Further research needs to be conducted (both qualitative and quantitative) in order to garner proper results._

Does talking to the plant in a negative manner hinder its growth?

*

The ship had been assigned a mission to pick up and deliver some emergency cargo from Deep Space Station R-7 to FNU II, and as such meant that they would be staying docked for several hours. None of the main bridge’s presence was necessary at this time, save the captain’s, of course, and so they were granted shore leave. Spock had decided to add in a few hours with his experiments, and it seemed Sulu had similar ideas when the man walked into the botany labs just moments after Spock.

The two men offered each other a nod and greeting, then by unspoken agreement went about tending to their experiments. Spock spent much time observing his plants and documenting their progress on his PADD, noting the difference between last week’s notes and how they had grown this week. Spock was rather excited that there were signs of obvious growth now in comparison to the previous weeks, and even some of the botanists in the department had commented on the change.

Spock had just finished measuring up the exact amount of water he was going to give each of his plants, when he heard a snicker. He turned around and saw that it was lieutenant Sulu. The man was stood by his plants, leaning casually against the table with his communicator in his hands.

Spock turned back to his plants, taking care to carefully water them and not spill any outside of the soil. He repeated the action on each of his plants, then sat back down with his PADD in his lap, ready to document further.

Another chuckle echoed through the room. Spock looked to Sulu, and indeed the man was smiling widely down at his communicator. It seemed he was currently engaged in some sort of humorous exchange, perhaps a holovid or news article. Spock straightened up and looked to his experiments once more, swiping open his PADD.

Throughout the next several minutes, Spock would document the slight changes he had noticed while hearing lieutenant Sulu chuckling from time to time. Spock had just finished writing up his final notes of the day before he would look through the previous weeks’ data and see what conclusions he could draw up until this point, when Sulu called for him. 

“Hey, Spock?” Spock glanced at the man. “Mind if I get a picture of you with the plants? Ben wants to see what we’re working on.”

Ah, Sulu was conversing with his husband. It explained why lieutenant Sulu looked to be in such a good mood.

“Why must I be included in the picture?” He asked.

“It’s just for fun, kind of showing how we’re hard at work.” He grinned, walking over to Spock.

“I am not certain it is necessary I be in the picture.” Spock argued weakly, but Sulu was already holding up his communicator as if to take a photo.

“Come on, Demura would love it! You know how she loves you.” Sulu cajoled with a fond expression.

“She believes me to be an Earth elf.”

“Yeah, and the best thing she could see is a picture of an elf watering plants.”

“I am not sure that makes sense.” Spock frowned.

“It doesn’t have to, she’s six and is just excited to see pictures of you. Did I actually tell you she’s already started reading up on Vulcan culture?” Sulu asked, holding up his comm.

“You did not.” Spock replied, finding his curiosity piqued.

“Well, she has.” Sulu pressed a button his comm and got a picture of Spock looking at the camera. “Apparently she was so fascinated by you that she kept asking me and Ben about it, and eventually Ben just took her to the library and together they borrowed a few books on Vulcan. There aren’t that many.”

“Indeed not.” Spock agreed. “As a race we are incredibly private, and we do not share more than what is necessary.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured.” Sulu nodded, and snapped another picture. “Oh! We should get one where you’re holding a watering can.”

“I am not sure…” Spock began uncertainly.

“No, it’ll be real cute,” Sulu insisted, picking up the watering can and handing it to Spock. “Pretend you’re watering the plant.”

Spock found himself rather uncomfortable with the situation he had found himself in, but clearly Sulu’s enthusiasm didn’t allow for him to see that. 

“Just tilt the watering can a bit and look at the camera.” Sulu directed.

Spock followed the man’s orders, looking to the plants as he did so. He heard the familiar shutter of the communicator’s camera.

Sulu grinned. “Perfect. Now say ‘elves are real and we have green fingers!’”

“I will not.” Spock countered.

“How about ‘we have green blood?’”

“I am certain Earth elves did not have green blood.”

Sulu lowered his communicator slightly. “Have you ever met one?”

A beat of silence passed, then Spock admitted, “I have not.”

Sulu broke out into a smile, then lifted his communicator once more. “So like I said, repeat after me: ‘Elves are real and we have green fingers!’”

“…No.”

*

“’ _No mooning over your boyfriend in Sickbay_ ’?! Bones! When did you put that sign up?”

“About thirty seconds after you last moaned to me about Spock.”

“Bones, come on—” Jim took a step towards the Sickbay, and Bones immediately held his hand up.

“Ah-ah-ah-! Are you going to bitch to me about Spock?” The grim silence was all the answer the good doctor needed. “There you go.”

“Bones, be serious here.”

“My Sickbay, my rules. This here is a stress-free zone,” He said, slowly motioning at the room behind him. “And I don’t want my patients having to endure listening to you griping about your science-sexual Vulcan boyfriend. Really Jim, you knew this going into the relationship, how are you even surprised?”

“But Bones! This has gone on far enough! It’s been almost a month now, a month!” Jim wailed.

“So go talk to Spock and cut that month short. Communication is the key to every successful relationship, it’s written in literally every relationship advice column.”

Jim dragged his hand down his face, muttering under his breath. Bones watched his friend closely, not once relenting his stance or position in front of the Sickbay. Jim finally dropped his hand.

“You’re right.” He sighed. “I’ve been putting it off for too long. I need to go talk to Spock.”

“Fucking Hallelujah.”

“Sorry about driving you insane with all my love trouble. I know you’re not comfortable with it.”

“Jim, believe me when I say I am extremely uncomfortable hearing about anything remotely sexual involving Spock. But if you really need a friend to lean on, I’ll be there with my good friend whiskey, just not during active duty. You hear me?”

“Right, sorry.” Jim apologised. “So, uh, you wouldn’t be adverse to me dropping by your quarters after my shift? I’ll bring my good buddy brandy.”

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind a little get together.” Drawled Bones.

“Awesome.” Jim grinned. “And I promise I won’t babble to you about Spock and his plants again.” Bones levelled Jim with an incredulous look. 

“Well, I promise I won’t babble _too much_.” He amended with a grin.

“Go on, kid. Get back to work.”

Jim threw him a salute then turned on his heel, walking off towards the turbolift. Bones let out a deep sigh. The Sickbay was safe.

*

Jim found Spock in the first place he thought to look, because honestly, where else would the guy be nowadays.

He stepped into the botany labs and immediately saw Spock standing over his two plants, a PADD in hand. He quietly walked over to him, but Spock’s freaky Vulcan hearing still caused him to hear his approach. He looked up from his PADD.

“Jim.” He acknowledged.

“Hey, Spock.” Jim nodded at the plants. “How’re things going with the experiment?”

“It is faring well.”

“That’s good to hear.”

A hush fell over the two of them. Jim continued to awkwardly stand around as Spock seemed intent to just stare at the plants. From what Jim could see, they weren’t even doing anything, they were just _there_. Growing. He would never understand Spock and Sulu’s fascination with this.

“So you named them yet?” Jim asked suddenly.

“I have not, nor will I.”

“Why not?” Jim frowned. “Sulu named his.”

“I am aware. However, I do not deem it necessary to name my experiments.”

“They’re sentient beings, Spock. They deserve to be treated as such.”

Spock’s gaze briefly flickered over to Jim, and Jim grinned.

“I will refrain.” Spock said, returning to staring at the plants.

Jim sighed. So much for small talk. Since Spock wasn’t taking the name-giving thing seriously enough Jim decided to name the plants himself. They would from here on out be known as ‘Sexual Frustration’ and ‘Being Ignored by Spock’, and _boy_ , were they looking to be growing wonderfully.

“What do you talk to them about?” Jim wondered aloud.

“I do not converse to two of them.” Spock pointed out. “However, to the third I tell it about the ship’s business and its makeup. I tell it about our galaxies, the array of plants found on several planets, and often compare it to the flora on Vulcan and Earth”. Jim nodded along to the explanation.

“Do you talk to it about me?” He asked. 

There was no reply from Spock. Jim looked to his first officer and saw that there was a light green blush on his cheeks. 

Jim broke out into a sudden grin. “You do! What do you tell it about me? How handsome I am? How smart and funny I am?”

“I reiterate tales of your modesty.” Spock said in a deadpan voice. Jim threw back his head and laughed, clapping Spock on the shoulder.

“Those are plentiful, indeed. But seriously, what do you tell it? I hope it’s good stuff.”

“I… have told it about our latest mission.”

The adventure on Amarala. The natives had been split into several tribes, and they all had their own ideas of uniting with the others, but wanting to become supreme rule. Dictatorship, essentially.

“I observed you handled the delicate situation exceptionally well. You displayed good graces and diplomacy even though it was evident you felt strongly about the situation.” Spock went on.

Jim had been more than strongly moved by the situation. As someone from Earth, he had read countless history books on how dictatorship always ended up in disaster. It didn’t matter if the person had started up with well-meaning intentions towards their population, eventually greed and hunger for power consumed them, and the population’s wishes came second to the ruler’s own.

Jim _hated_ dictators, and encountering the tribes on Amarala that all wanted to become that, to become a dictatorship, really got his teeth grinding. But it wasn’t his decision to make. It wasn’t appropriate for him to throw his two cents in. They had approached the planet to check whether the natives were hostile or not, and then they’d have to put together a report to send back to Starfleet. That was all they were allowed to do.

“It was… tough.” Jim admitted.

“It is in situations like those where I sometimes believe I do not see the Jim Kirk I know of, but a completely different person.”

Jim watched Spock as he spoke, noting how he never took his eyes off the plants. He took a few slow steps until he was stood directly behind Spock, listening as he kept talking.

“Though perhaps that is an inaccurate statement, as your Captain persona would be another layer of you, not a separate personality.”

Jim draped himself over Spock’s back, leaning his chin on the Vulcan’s shoulder. “Mm, what else?”

“That is all.”

Jim chuckled. “Then tell _me_ what else you like about myself.” 

A brief moment of silence passed, then Spock spoke. “I appreciate that you adjust the temperature in your room to fit my requirements, despite it affecting you. I have observed that you will forego the duvet when in bed together, which leaves you exposed. However…” Spock hesitated. “It is not something I am opposed to.”

Jim had slowly started rubbing his thumbs over Spock’s lower stomach, enjoying the sound of his voice washing over him. At that final confession, Jim let out a deep rumble of laughter which reverberated through his body. 

“Dirty Vulcan.” He murmured, and let his hands rub gently over Spock’s stomach.

“Jim?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I must observe the plant without any distractions.”

Jim sighed deeply. He pulled away from Spock and stepped back, trying to put some distance between them. For the first time since Jim had arrived, Spock turned around and faced him.

“Spock, I… I love you, you know that, right?” Jim said.

“I am aware.” Spock confirmed, brows furrowing. “Jim, you are distressed.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Jim snapped. Spock flinched back, and Jim immediately reached out for him, rubbing his hands over his arms. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to snap at you. It’s just that… these experiments are killing me, Spock.”

“They are… killing you?” Spock asked slowly.

“Not as in physically, but you know… You only ever spend your free time watching over the experiments now a days. And don’t get me wrong, I love how invested you are in your work and that it’s something you’re passionate about, but we never hang out anymore.”

“That is untrue.” Spock countered, but he sounded uncertain.

“When was the last time we hung out?”

“3.4 days previous. You visited my quarters and offered to aid me in observing the experiment.”

“I don’t mean like that, damn it, Spock. I mean when was the last time we hung out, just the two of us, no plants involved?”

Spock fell quiet, and Jim knew he was thinking of the answer. It was taking some time too, which meant Spock realised how long it had been since the two of them had spent some quality time together.

“I was not aware it had been so long.” He admitted quietly.

Jim nodded. “Yeah. So you can see why I’m so keen to get you to myself.”

“I understand. However, Jim, the experiments must be observed. Their growth must be documented.”

“At all times, Spock? During _all_ your free time?”

“What if I were to miss something due to being absent?”

“Spock, you miss like eight hours every day when you’re on duty, you don’t think you could leave the plants for a few hours longer?”

Spock looked as if he were seriously contemplating Jim’s question, and that worried Jim.

“Don’t you miss me?” He asked, trying to mask the pain.

Spock immediately looked at Jim. “I always wish to be with you, Jim.”

The words brought a smile to Jim’s lips. “I always want to be with you too, Spock. But I know that’s not always possible, we have other stuff to do, and we need to obviously prioritise our work. But when we’re off duty, when we have time to do whatever we want, I really like spending it with you.”

“And I with you.” Spock returned.

Jim had slowed down with his rubbing of Spock’s arms, and he let his hands fall down to lock onto Spock’s fingers. He heard a sharp intake of breathe, and smirked slightly.

“And you know what I’ve really missed?” Jim asked, peering up Spock. His smile was dangerous. Slowly, Jim brought Spock’s fingers up to his mouth, and wrapped his mouth over two of them.

Spock let out a deep groan. “Jim.”

Jim smiled around the mouthful, and began gently tonguing at the fingers. He felt Spock’s fingers curl slightly in his mouth, which made him increase his licking. Spock’s free hand reached forward and gripped Jim’s uniform, the fingers clenched tightly in the material.

Jim removed the fingers from his mouth, letting them slide across his lips and chin. “I really missed that.” He said, voice rough.

Spock looked at him with dark eyes, his cheeks flushed a light green. “I…” He breathed, then swallowed. “I believe my presence is not necessary for the experiment at the moment.”

Jim grinned brightly, and slowly backed up, pulling Spock with him. He gripped Spock’s hand gently and turned around, leading the man out of the botany labs and towards his quarters.

Later, when Jim had Spock’s legs thrown over his shoulders and was thrusting deep into the willing body below, he thought of how this seemed to be so much sweeter and better than the previous times they’d had sex. It might be due to them not having sex for a prolonged amount of time, and he wondered if they should try it out again just to be sure. 

As soon as that thought crossed Jim’s mind he tossed it out. There was _no way_ Jim was letting it go another three weeks before he could bury his cock inside of Spock’s tight heat, of lacing their fingers and drawing out those deep groans from his partner, of watching that body flush green and taking those nipples between his teeth.

No, it would be a cold day in hell before Jim allowed another dry period to happen between him and Spock. He doesn’t entertain that thought for more than a second, but he’s pretty sure Spock still heard it through their skins touching. The guy’s mental shields were all shot to hell when he was being rimmed.

*

The experiments all reached their conclusions two weeks later, and Jim thanked every fucking star in the galaxy that it was finally over.

Spock and Sulu had shared their data with one another, and though the information often overlapped they learned some interesting things about increasing the growth of the Elahu plant. Their results came in handy just a few days later during the _Enterprise_ ’s next mission, which was to bring materials to a planet that was experiencing poor growth in their crop production.

Sulu and Spock both agreed that they would share their teaching methods with the locals, warning them that the results might not be exactly the same as the Elahu plant, but that it would yield higher crop production. With the data they had gathered from their experiments, Spock was even able to create a fertilizer that would help the locals with the initial growth of their crop, but the rest would be in their hands.

It had been a hugely successful mission for the crew of the _Enterprise_ , and Starfleet Command commended their work, even going so far as to give Spock and Sulu special praise for their innovation. When Jim delivered the news to them, everyone on the bridge erupted into applause, causing Sulu to blush with pride.

“Well done, well done!” Jim hooted, slowing down his clapping. “Guess all that time you guys spent watching seeds grow was worthwhile.”

“Experimentation is always worthwhile, Captain.” Spock pointed out.

Jim turned to grin at him. “I don’t disagree with you, Mr. Spock, but I do think we’re thinking of very different forms of ‘experimentation.”

Spock levelled him with a raised eyebrow, and Jim knew his partner well enough to recognise his exasperation.

“Captain, permission to deliver the report about our mission on Bechlam V to Starfleet Command.”

“Permission granted, Commander, go do your thing.” Jim waved Spock off, who immediately left the bridge. As soon as the door hissed shut after him Jim turned to Sulu.

“I’m so glad you guys finished your experiment. It was giving the worst case of blue balls in my entire life.” He laughed.

“Oh yeah, I feel you, bud.” Sulu agreed, nodding fervently. “When Demura was born, Ben and I didn’t get like three months to ourselves to have sex. It was insane.”

Jim frowned. “The plants aren’t our children, Sulu.”

“Whatever you say, man.”

“…Spock’s not named them, has he?”

Sulu gave Jim one raised eyebrow in reply, then turned back to his station, leaving the captain to ponder the probability of his last statement.

*

Jim’s conversation with Sulu, although strange, had given him an idea.

Jim came to a stop outside of his first officer’s quarters and knocked his knee against the door several times. After a few moments the door slid open, revealing Spock still clad in his science blues despite the fact his shift had ended over two hours ago.

“Jim.” Spock looked the Captain up and down, taking in his appearance.

“Hey, Spock. Sorry about the knee knocking, got my hands a bit full. Mind if I come in?”

Spock stepped aside, allowing Jim to walk into his quarters. Shutting the door, Spock turned to follow his Captain.

“Jim, what is the meaning of this?” He asked, coming to a stop in the middle of the room. Jim turned around, a bright grin firmly in place.

“Well, do I have a surprise for you. Trust me, you’ll love this one.”

Spock lifted one slanted eyebrow.

“No, seriously, it will.” Jim promised. “It combines two of your favourite things; experiments on plants—” at this he held out his hands, each holding a brown pot. “—And me!”

Spock continued to stare.

“Allow me to explain.” Jim said, still smiling broadly. “In each of my hands I hold a pot filled with soil, and in that soil I have planted a Forget Me Not seed. I’ll take one of the pots, and you’ll take the other. Now the experiment is this; we both have to talk to our seeds about our significant other. So, for me, I’d have to tell my plant all about how wonderful, and smart, and abso-fucking-lutely great you are, and you would have to do similarly with your own plant, but about me.”

“What is the purpose of the experiment?”

“Why Mr. Spock, I’m so glad you asked.” Jim said with a wink. “The purpose of this experiment is that by the end of the week we’ll measure and compare the growth of our individual plants, with whoever having the tallest plant winning. These plants will stand as physical evidence as to who loves whom more.”

“That is illogical.”

Jim leaned in close to his plant and whispered. “See, that’s another thing I love about Spock. He keeps using the word ‘illogical’, and you know what, it shouldn’t sound as sexy as it does.”

“You have already conversed with your seedling?” Spock asked.

“Just a bit on the way over. I was excited about this gift and couldn’t stop gushing to it about you.”

“You have an unfair advantage by having started your experiment ahead of mine.” Spock said, and damn, he sounded petulant. Jim peered at him, amused.

“I’m sorry, Spock. I didn’t meant to cheat. I’ll leave you to bond with your plant. But only for 10 minutes, then the game is on!” Jim exclaimed, handing the pot over to Spock.

“Understood, Jim.” Spock replied, carefully taking the plant in his hands.

“Remember now; these plants will stand as physical evidence as to who loves whom more.”

“Illogical, as affection can be expressed in a multitude of ways. Unless we measure all forms of expression the data collected will be skewed.”

Jim was grinning widely, his plant nestled in the crook of his arm. He held out two of his fingers to Spock.

“Damn, do I love you.”

Spock's cheeks blushed a light green, but still he meet Jim’s fingers with his own. “And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :D 
> 
> So I originally posted this almost a week back I think, but it was at 3 in the morning after I'd just finished, and I immediately deleted it because I wasn't satisfied with how it came out. I've given it another re-write this time, and am much more happier with the outcome. :)
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy the fic, and as always, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
